


The Gas Station

by DirtyKnots



Series: CC Prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Glory Hole, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Negotiated Kink, Rimming, Scat, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Watersports, human toilet, implied Derek/Stiles - Freeform, implied peter/stiles - Freeform, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: CuriousCat Anon Prompt: oh my GOD I loved the Sterek scat story so much, I've read it like 7 times now and it's just...it's so fucking hot??? would you please please write more scat play? and more of the piss play?...maybe with some underage Stiles? I would be forever grateful 🙏🙏🙏
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: CC Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902622
Comments: 14
Kudos: 227





	The Gas Station

Stiles had always known he'd had different proclivities, and that only got stronger as he got older. Which is why, when he discovered the glory hole out at the run-down gas station just before freshman year of high school, his first thoughts weren't things like 'gross' or 'weird' but instead were to figure out how to spend as much time there as possible. The first few attempts didn't go very well - he waited for hours but nobody else came. Maybe because it was early on weekdays or maybe just bad luck. He was determined though.

He waited until his dad's next night shift before slipping out and biking to the station. He was careful to approach from the back, keeping out of the glow of the few lamps after stashing his bike in the bushes. His belly squirmed in anticipation when he got on his knees in the stall, face in front of the hole. When the door to the bathroom opened for the first time since he'd started trying, his heart thudded in excitement and he couldn't help shifting closer and pressing his mouth through the hole, tongue out.

"And what do we have here?" The voice on the other side of the stall sounded intrigued and Stiles licked his lips before opening his mouth even wider. "Well...alright then."

Stiles could hear the man shuffle closer and his cock started to harden in his jeans. He couldn't help the moan that escaped when he felt the silky soft head of a dick rub over his tongue. It was clear the man wasn't hard yet so Stiles closed his lips down, softly suckling and tonguing the man's slit. He almost couldn't believe this was real life - he'd never even kissed anyone before and now here he was, sucking cock. He'd heard come was bitter but he wasn't prepared when a sharply acrid liquid pulsed out over his tongue. It took a lot not to gag and pull away, but his own cock didn't soften in the least.

"Mmm, that's a good boy. Are you thirsty then?" Stiles wasn't sure what the man meant until there was another pulse of hot liquid and he realized the man wasn't spurting out come at all, but was pissing in his mouth. The realization should've made him stop, but instead it just made his cock leak into his jeans and he moaned softly, closing his lips tight around the man's cock and sucking, tongue flicking against the slit again. He was rewarded with another burst of hot piss, throat working to swallow it down as the stream kept flowing this time. It wasn't long before he could feel the man hardening on his tongue, even as he kept pissing, beginning to fuck his cock into Stiles' mouth as he filled his belly with the hot liquid.

"Such a good toilet, drinking me down and getting me hard." The man's voice sounded rough, and it wasn't long before his stream had trickled off and he started thrusting faster and harder into Stiles' mouth. Stiles did his best to relax his mouth and let it happen, dancing his tongue up and down the shaft whenever it was pushed as deep as the man could get it. It wasn't long at all before he was rewarded with what he'd really been after, the man's cock twitching and pulsing as he shoved in one last time and began to come. Stiles swallowed it all as he rubbed himself through his pants, his own cock jumping as he creamed himself. The man chuckled when he stepped back and saw the wet spot on Stiles' leg beneath the stall.

"You should write your services on this side sometime, I'm sure you'll find plenty of men who'd like a hot, wet toilet to use."

The words made Stiles flush with a combination of arousal and embarrassment, his cock blurting out another glob of come into his jeans. He rested his head against the stall wall when the man finally pulled out and buckled himself up. Stiles listened as he washed his hands and whistled as he left the bathroom. He waited several long minutes, hoping the man was truly gone before he crept out of the stall. A glance in the mirror above the sink showed him his own wrecked face, lips puffy and red, hair matted to his head with sweat, cheeks flushed and eyes a little glassy. He washed his own hands before rinsing his mouth and moving to the door. He didn't hear anyone outside so he slid it open and carefully looked around before making a break towards the darkness and bushes at the edge of the lot. He didn't see anyone and he hoped that meant nobody had seen him. He was nervous and exhilarated the whole ride home.

He spent the next several days diving deep into the world of kinks, his mind stuck on the way the man had casually referred to him as a toilet and how it had made him feel. Sure, there was shame, but there was excitement there too, a heady rush. It only increased all around when he started looking into human toilets - at first his mind backtracking before his natural curiosity took over and he went further and further down the rabbit hole. He’s pretty sure he’s jerked off more in the days following his first foray into the glory hole than he had in his 14 previous years on earth.

When he goes back to the bathroom, he's armed with a marker and a new cadre of kinks he wants to try out. He's careful as he writes on the outside wall of the hole, nerves making his hands shake. When he's listed out everything he thinks should be said, he moves into the stall to wait, palms sweating. It's another night shift night, so he knows he's got time to try as much as he can - as much as anyone is interested in anyhow. He hopes, but he doesn't expect.

The first man who comes into the bathroom ignores his mouth, and when Stiles clears his throat, thinking maybe the man hadn't noticed the hole, he just gets a curt "no" so he withdraws and waits for the man to leave, feeling shame and embarrassment creep in. He almost gives up after half an hour, his mind debating whether any of this is even a good idea, but just before he can get up and leave, the door opens again. The footsteps are heavy as they make their way into the stall, pausing in front of the hole. Stiles can hear the sharp intake of breath as whoever the man is presumably reads the notes above the hole. Stiles licks his lips and leans forward, resting his mouth in the hole and sticking his tongue out. There's a soft chuckle but before he can draw back there are fingers petting his tongue.

"Patience, I'll give you what you want." The voice is soft and then the fingers withdraw. Stiles can hear the buckle of a belt rattle and the groan of old porcelain as the man sits to do what he came in here for. The sounds of the man relieving himself are unmistakable in the tiny bathroom, the smell much more pungent than Stiles had expected. His stomach rolls, half in excitement and half in disgust. He briefly thinks about changing his mind, backing out, but his cock is getting hard even as the smell ramps up. He can feel himself drooling, spit sliding out of his open mouth and dripping down the stall wall. It's a few minutes before he hears the man stand up, the lever of the toilet rattling as it flushes. Stiles' breath is coming in sharp pants when the man steps up to the hole again and puts his soft, wet cockhead on Stiles' tongue.

"Go on, suck the piss off me first." Stiles doesn't hesitate, wrapping his lips around the cock and sucking, tongue gliding over the shaft to collect all of the drips. The man keeps his cock in Stiles' mouth until it starts to harden before he finally pulls it away. "Ready to clean my hole now? Tell me."

Stiles licks his lips again and sticks out his tongue but nothing happens.

"I'm gonna need you to say it. Need to be sure you want it." Stiles swallows hard, more nervous now, but knows he's not going to get what he wants if he doesn't do as he was told.

"M'ready."

"For what?" Embarrassment flares but he can hear the list thickening in the man's voice and it gives him a burst of confidence.

"M'ready to lick your shitty hole clean."

"Fuck. Okay." Stiles can hear the way the man's breath shudders out of him as he shifts and turns. Stiles pulls his face back to watch as the man's ass comes into view, cheeks thick and round and hairy. He can't help but let out a soft groan as the man spreads his cheeks before backing up to the cutout in the wall, showing off his filthy, streaked pucker. His brain seems to go offline as he practically faceplants into it, mouth open and tongue dragging all around as he dives in. It tastes like shit, literally, but it just makes Stiles salivate more. He doesn't stop to think at all as he wriggles the tip of his tongue at the man's clenched opening, pushing past his tight rim and tasting him even deeper. It's simultaneously gross and hot as fuck and Stiles scrambles at his waist to undo his own pants and get his cock out, fisting it fast as he sucks on the dirty rim in his mouth.

The small bathroom fills with the sounds of the man moaning, the squelch of Stiles' hand on his cock echoed by the man jerking it on the other side of the stall, and loudest of all the absolutely obscene sounds of him slurping at the shit stained asshole under his mouth. Spit is practically pouring down his chin as he works his tongue in as deep as he can, fucking it into the man's hole before drawing back to lick and suck at his rim and then plunging it deep again. Stiles can feel it when the man comes, his body clenching tight and practically trapping Stiles' tongue inside of his body as he does. It's enough to send Stiles over the edge, his come splattering the bottom of the stall and some hitting the man's ankles.

It takes a long while for them both to come down, Stiles braced against the wall, spit still dripping down his chin. He can see the wobble when the man takes a step and he'd smile to himself if he had any energy left in his body. As it is, he can't even seem to tuck himself away, instead still sitting there with come all over his lap and his softening cock still in his hand.

"That was fucking fantastic." Stiles startles a bit when the guy speaks, having forgotten for just a moment he was still there. "Your mouth is amazing. I definitely wouldn't mind doing this again, though maybe somewhere more... comfortable."

Stiles doesn't know what to make of it when there's a card being slid under the stall - blank aside from a phone number.

"Call me next time you need a dirty hole to clean, I'd be happy to work it out with you. I've never had such an enthusiastic shit eater before." Stiles feels his stomach twist again in embarrassment, wants to clarify that he isn't...except that it's really only arguing semantics. Because he'd dove into that dirty hole like a man starved, and he isn't exactly positive that he would've pulled away if he'd encountered more than just the left behind filth. His mouth had started watering at just the sounds and smells...and that first day he'd drunk the other man's piss without really even a second thought.

His hand only trembles a little when he reaches out and picks up the card. He can hear the man make a pleased noise on the other side of the wall before there's the jangling of a belt buckle again and the man is setting himself to rights. He hears the sink turn on and the clear sounds of hand washing. The creak of the door is next, but before the man leaves he turns back and speaks one last time.

"I'll have to thank my uncle, he said he discovered the best toilet in town the other night, and he wasn't lying. You should call, we'll definitely make it worth your while."

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
> All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
